U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,215 issued to the present applicant, discloses a finger pull having a flat rear mouting face and a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive on the rear mounting face for adhesively securing the finger pull on the surface of glass panels and the like. Finger pulls made in accordance with that patent have been marketed for many years and have performed well in use. However, in these prior press-on finger pulls, air bubbles frequently became trapped between the layer of adhesive on the finger pull and the surface to which the layer of adhesive was adhered, and these air bubbles prevented intimate contact between the adhesive layer and the adjacent surface in relatively large and irregular areas. When the finger pulls were mounted on a panel, the trapped air bubbles gave the finger pull a clouded or mottled appearance as viewed from the front, if the finger pull was formed of a transparent material, and also produced on objectionable mottled appearance when viewed from the rear side, when the finger pulls are mounted on glass panels. In addition, the trapped air bubbles reduced the overall strength of the adhesive bond between the finger pull and the panel since the bubbles produce substantial areas where the adhesive layer was either not in adhering contact with the panel or with the mounting surface of the finger pull.
In an effort to overcome the mottled appearance when the finger pulls were formed of a transparent material, some prior art finger pulls formed of transparent material were formed with an embossed surface on the front face, that is on the face opposite the rear mounting face. However, the clouded or mottled pattern due to the presence of air bubbles between the mounting face of the finger pull and the adhesive and also due to the presence of air bubbles between the adhesive and the face of the panel, were still visible through the finger pull, and were also visible from the back side when the finger pulls were mounted on glass panels. Press-on finger pulls formed of transparent material have also been made with a mirrored finish on the mounting face, and other have been made of an opaque material or coated so as to be opaque. While the finger pulls having a mirrored mounting surface and those which were opaque or coated to be opaque, did conceal the mottling caused by air bubbles between the adhesive layer and the adjacent surfaces, when the finger pulls were viewed from the front, they were not effective to conceal the mottled appearance if the finger pulls were mounted on a glass panel and viewed from the rear.